


A Night To Remember

by Writinginstardust



Series: Dorian is a sweetheart [2]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Dancing, Dorian being the best most adorable and utterly lovestruck boyfriend, F/M, Fluff, Meeting the Parents, Slow Dancing, it's proper cute and romantic guys i promise, so. much. dancing.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 21:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16730715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writinginstardust/pseuds/Writinginstardust
Summary: It's the Queen's birthday celebration and Dorian and (Y/N) finally reveal their relationship, they dance half the night away and are so in love it's sickening.





	A Night To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Fashion Emergency' but you don't have to read that first.

[The Dress](http://inkxlenses.tumblr.com/post/166893604113/florido-vestido-de-novia-olga-malyarova)

* * *

Looking in the mirror (Y/N) was shocked at how she looked. The dress Dorian had given her looked as if it was designed for her alone, the colour perfect, the style beautiful, the fit doing absolute wonders for her. Her maid had done a truly amazing job with her hair and makeup as well. It was understated and girly but so elegant; a splash of colour to her lips, a slight darkening of her lashes, some tiny sparkling flowers woven into her hair. She’d never felt so beautiful. Sure Dorian had told her she was a thousand times but she’d never truly seen it until now. Even so, she was still trying to find any small fault in her appearance, eyes scanning over every inch of herself visible in the mirror.

“You look beautiful, lovey, stop worrying.” Her maid came and stood in front of her, hand squeezing her shoulder in comfort. “Your prince won’t be able to keep his eyes off you, I guarantee it.” She made a couple of small adjustments, smoothing out the fabric of the dress and re-positioning a stubborn piece of hair before nodding, satisfied with her work, and leading (Y/N) to the door.

There the girl paused and took a deep breath to ease her nerves and try to calm the tremor in her hands. She turned back to her maid and gave the older woman a hug.

“You’ll be fine dear, there’s nothing to be scared of. Now,” she pulled away from the hug and smoothed the dress before smiling affectionately at the young woman, “go have fun, and tell me everything in the morning.”

“Thank you,” was all (Y/N) could manage before the maid shooed her out the door and she started the walk to the grand hall.

* * *

Dorian was a nervous wreck. He couldn’t keep still where he waited at the bottom of the grand staircase outside the hall. He’d never felt like this before, usually calm and confident in any situation, but not today apparently. Since the moment he’d left (Y/N) earlier that day he’d been a ball of anxiety, terrified his parents wouldn’t approve. She was everything to him, his whole world and he didn’t think he could bare the possibility of losing her, especially because of his parents. He really needed to calm down. She was perfect in his eyes, more lovely, kind, and respectable than any girl he’d known, surely his parents would think so too?

A hand, Chaol’s hand, clapping him on the shoulder shook him out of his thoughts and he looked to his best friend who was wearing a concerned expression.

“Are you alright?” The captain asked.

“Yes, just a bit nervous about my parents. I’m sure it will be fine though.”

“It will. (Y/N) is great at making people like her, she’ll be alright.”

They chatted for another few minutes while they waited for (Y/N). Suddenly Chaol’s eyes widened and Dorian turned to follow his gaze up the stairs to the most heavenly sight to ever meet his eyes.

Dorian could only gape as he watched (Y/N) walk down the stairs to where he waited. She looked more beautiful than Dorian thought anyone had a right to, more like an actual goddess than anything of this world. She even seemed to glow as if from some inner light, or maybe it was just the way the soft candlelight lit her features and caught on the details of the dress she wore, maybe it was even simply the shy smile she offered him lighting up her whole body with the happiness he saw there. Whatever it was made her shine, brighter than any star he’d ever seen.

He’d yet to recover the ability to speak by the time she reached him and her smile faltered a little. Chaol nudged him and he finally snapped out of it, a soft smile forming on his lips, the one he usually reserved for moments when they were alone. The one that made (Y/N)’s heart melt and cheeks heat from the obvious adoration in it.

“Gods, you look beautiful,” he breathed out and brought his hand to cup her cheek as he leaned down to capture her lips in a sweet kiss.

He pulled back and gave her an encouraging smile as he offered his arm. “Are you ready?”

“As I’ll ever be.” She took his arm and they walked towards the huge wooden doors, (Y/N) trembling slightly.

“It’s okay, relax, just smile and be yourself. You’ve been to these things before and everyone already loves you.” He spoke quietly as they neared the doors.

“I know, but I’ve never been with you before. Do you know how many girls would literally kill to be going with you? What if they all hate me now?”

“They won’t, and if they do then they don’t deserve to know you anyway. Trust me, everything will be alright.”

“I trust you. But if you’re wrong I’m never going to let you hear the end of it.” His chuckle brought a soft smile to her face just as the doors opened before them and they entered the party together, everyone’s eyes on them in an instant.

She looked out at the sea of faces before her, some shocked, others awed, others still smiling. It was the smiles she focused on, many coming from the friends she’d made. The awed made her nervous and the shocked she was unwilling to chance seeing give way to annoyance or jealousy.

While (Y/N) focused on and worried about everyone else, Dorian couldn’t bring himself to pay attention to anything but the girl beside him as they made their way through the crowds to greet the King and Queen. She was the picture of grace and confidence in that moment, though he knew much of it was faked, and he’d never been so proud.

As they approached his parents Dorian bowed and (Y/N) followed suit with a flawlessly executed curtsy.

“Mother, father, I’m sure you know who (Y/N) is, though I don’t believe you’ve ever been formally introduced.”

“No we haven’t, pleasure to meet you dear.” The Queen smiled slightly at her and although it wasn’t the warmest of welcomes, it eased some of the anxiety which had been clawing at her.

“The pleasure is mine, your majesty.” She smiled at the Queen before glancing towards the King and back to Dorian, the lack of any conversation to be had hanging heavy in the air.

“Well, happy birthday mother, I’m sure I’ll see you again later.” With that the two of them bowed and curtsied again and left to enjoy the party. (Y/N) could still feel the burning of the King’s gaze on her as they walked away. He’d remained silent the whole time and she’d felt like she’d been being assessed for something other than being an appropriate match for Dorian. What, she couldn’t fathom but she didn’t much like the idea of finding out.

“Well that went about as well as could be expected. You did amazing darling.” With a steadying hand on the small of her back, Dorian directed them through the room towards some of the friendlier faces she’d seen earlier.

“I didn’t exactly do much but they didn’t visibly hate me, so i suppose that’s something.” She smiled brightly, relieved that that was finally over with.

“That’s better than a lot of people get, they’re probably just going to watch you more closely and then then decide what they think of you.” Her smile dropped and a bit of panic crossed her features before Dorian continued. “Darling, there’s no need to worry about it, I’ve never heard a bad word uttered about you, even from some of the biggest bastards in this court. You’re more of a Lady than everyone here so just act how you normally would and you’ll be fine.”

“Okay.” she nodded, closing her eyes and taking a deep breath before she settled her features back into her usual open smile.

“(Y/N)!” The raised voice made her turn around and find one of her friends rushing over, a huge grin on her face and an exasperated Lord’s son trailing her. “When you told me you had a date to this, I didn’t realise you meant Dorian! Why didn’t you tell me!?” She asked as soon as she reached the pair.

“Well you didn’t tell me you were coming with  _anyone_  so I think we’re even.” She made a face at that and (Y/N) couldn’t help the little bubble of laughter that rose in her throat. It was the sweetest sound Dorian had heard in his life and he longed to hear it again as many times as possible.

“Well I’m sure you’ve got lots of important people to see so we won’t keep you. (Y/N) you look beautiful and I’m so happy for you, I expect you to tell me absolutely everything tomorrow though.” She winked and turned to Dorian. “Your Highness,” a slight curtsy, “look after her please.”

“You have my word.” He wrapped his arm around (Y/N)’s waist and smiled at her friend before leading her away.

They spent the next half an hour circulating and talking to all the guests, an obligation for Dorian. Most of the court seemed to be very happy for them and they received countless compliments on how lovely a couple they were, so many kind words that (Y/N) found she no longer needed to fake her confidence or elation. Sure there were a few girls around her age who were less than pleased about their relationship but they both knew it was just jealousy and brushed it off easily.

Finally, they’d seen everyone and took a moment to have a break and grab a drink in the corner of the room before Dorian led her to join in the dancing which had started not long after they’d arrived.

For hours they danced and danced, only taking a few breaks to catch their breath and drink. As Dorian spun her around the dance floor neither of them could keep smiles off their faces or their eyes off of each other, both so entranced by their partner that nothing else mattered. It was obvious to everyone who watched them how in love they were, they were completely absorbed in each other, in their own world where there was room for nothing but love and happiness. They were all shocked at how no one had noticed anything before tonight as the love exhibited clearly wasn’t the newly found kind, it was a love that had been built over years and had been in the open between them for some time.

When at last they couldn’t dance any longer, they slipped out alone into the gardens to stroll in the cooling night air. They were quiet for a long while, content just to be together as they walked hand in hand. They reached their favourite part of the gardens, the place they met, and (Y/N) sunk down to sit by the pond there to rest her aching feet. Leaning back on her hands she tilted her head back to look at the stars. Dorian came to sit beside her, just staring as she sat, bathed in the light of the moon, only inches away. In the pale light he was struck yet again by the way she looked, skin glowing almost ethereally and body completely relaxed and and peace, the picture of serenity. He thanked the gods yet again for bringing her into his life and letting them fall in love.

(Y/N) could feel Dorian’s gaze fixed on her but that was nothing knew to her, she’d long been aware of how deep his love for her ran and had gotten used to the feeling of his eyes on her. It had been awkward and embarrassing at the beginning but she’d grown to appreciate the attention, it was just one of the ways Dorian liked to show his love so she’d accepted it and now found comfort in the heat of his gaze. She turned her head and gave him a soft smile which he returned as she finally broke their silence.

“You know, I don’t think I’ve ever danced that much before. I’m not sure I’m going to be able to walk tomorrow.”

“Me neither, I’d dance for an eternity though so long as you were with me.” She sighed at his classically romantic response.

“ _How_  are you always so romantic?”

“It’s easy when the love of your life is sitting a few inches away.” He grinned and stood, offering his hand. “Have you got the energy for one last dance?”

“Dorian, there’s no music out here.”

“And?” She thought for a moment and shrugged before taking his hand and being pulled to her feet. His other hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her as close as possible, while hers came up to rest on his shoulder, their clasped hands held close to them. It wasn’t a proper dancing stance but neither cared, their goal wasn’t perfection, it was simply to be as close to each other as they could.

(Y/N) couldn’t tear her eyes from his as Dorian moved them slowly to a beat only he could hear. His eyes sparkled whenever they caught the moonlight and she felt herself falling for the beautiful man before her all over again.

At some point they’d let go of each others hands and now simply had their arms wrapped around each other, Dorian’s at her waist and (Y/N)’s around his shoulders. They’d stopped dancing too and were now just swaying lightly together with her head resting on his chest. They stayed like that for a while until (Y/N) began to shiver from the cool night breeze and Dorian pulled away slightly with concern.

“Maybe we should head back inside.” He suggested. She nodded in agreement but neither moved away. (Y/N)’s eyes flicked down to his lips briefly, their faces already close enough that she could feel his breath fanning over her face. A hand on her chin tilted her head up and her eyes closed as a pair of warm lips met hers. Dorian’s kiss was a smouldering fire, warming her to her very core and she kissed back as insistently as he did, hands moving to cup his face as one of his tangled in her hair, causing a little gasp to escape her when he tugged ever so gently.

She was breathing hard, lips slightly swollen from the kiss, when they broke away and Dorian had never wanted anything more than he wanted her then. A little thrill went through him at the thought that he was to only one who got to see her like that, the only one who got to kiss her whenever he pleased just as he did again right then, the only one who got to see her shy smile every time he did.

(Y/N) shivered again and they both finally moved away to head back inside. It was late enough that there was no reason to return to the party so once they entered the relative warmth of the castle again they headed for (Y/N)’s room. At the door Dorian kissed her again, he couldn’t help it, a much gentler kiss than his last though, one to say goodnight.

“Do…do you want to stay, for a little while? I’m not tired just yet.” She wasn’t sure why she was suddenly nervous but did her best to hide it.

“Of course.” He smiled, completely at ease, and pushed open her door, allowing her to enter first before he shut it behind himself.

“I’m just going to…ah…,” she gestured at the delicate expanse of her dress, “get out of this. I’ll only be a minute.”

“Need any help?” He winked and she felt her cheeks heat.

“No, I’ll be okay.” She hurried into her bedroom and started trying to undress. It was much harder than it looked and both she and her hair got caught up in the details of the fabric. She had to admit defeat.

“I might need that hand now,” she called out to Dorian in the other room and he appeared in the doorway moments later trying desperately to suppress a laugh when he saw her. “Stop laughing and help me.” She tried to sound irritated but failed as she herself started giggling.

“Okay, let’s see what we can do here.” He strode over and began trying to untangle her.

A few minutes later (Y/N) was freed from the dress and quickly slipping on a nightgown while Dorian hung it up safely, very politely keeping his back turned to give her some privacy as she changed. Sitting against her headboard, she watched as Dorian finished with the dress and came to join her, loosening his shirt as he did.

“Pick up where we left off earlier?” She asked, reaching for the book on her nightstand.

“If you wish, do you even know where we got to? You fell asleep halfway through.”

“I’m sure I’ll figure out what’s going on, just start from wherever you got to.”

Dorian settled more comfortably onto the bed and took the book from (Y/N) who promptly curled into his side, head resting on his chest. He held the book with one hand, the other stroking gently through her hair until he had to turn the page.

Only six pages in (Y/N) fell asleep, obviously more tired than she’d realised. Dorian closed and put back the book before carefully moving them both down the bed until he could lay down properly. Placing one last kiss to her forehead Dorian closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around the girl beside him, and soon fell asleep himself, looking forward to ending many more days the same way.


End file.
